


Jet-setter

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Jet-setter

  
Sean looked down at his drink thoughtfully. “You’re like some kind of jet-setter.”

“Hmm?” Elijah replied, glancing at Sean.

“You’re a jet-setter,” Sean repeated. “Always off somewhere. Traveling. Going someplace. To other states… other countries.”

“That’s a jet-setter?”

“Well, yeah.”

The slender shoulders shrugged.

“Is there a reason?”

“For what?”

“For being on the go so much.”

“Do I  _need_  a reason?” Elijah asked.

“No. It’s just that… you used to be around a lot more. I’m not sure where I stand. I mean… I miss you. I don’t…,” Sean halted, then continued carefully. “I don’t mean to pry, Elijah.”

Wordlessly, Elijah nodded. “Sean, you have a right to…,” Then he too hesitated. “We need to talk.”

“I’m not asking for an explanation. You don’t owe me…”

“Sean, stop.” He watched as Sean finished his Scotch in one long swallow. “We need to talk.”

The slow, deep pull of Sean’s breath was a statement all its own. “It’s been…,” the broad shoulders shifted uneasily.

“…four months, two weeks, three days, and an odd number of hours?” Elijah finished smoothly.

Their eyes locked, and as brilliant sapphire met smoldering emerald they both smiled slowly in joyous recognition.

“Jackass,” Elijah muttered, matter-of-factly.

“Prick-tease,” Sean countered without missing a beat.

“Maybe,” Elijah conceded, smiling. “But whose?”

And as Sean’s fingers gripped his jacket, tugging him close Elijah flashed on how much comfort he drew from this instant melding of souls… this unhesitating merging of minds that happened anytime they were in proximity. It could be months. It didn’t matter. This was a spark that would never die... never even grow weak. It might not always blaze with heat. The embers might burn, untended, for months. But all it took was one touch. One word. And they were once again.. as always.. one heart.


End file.
